1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a method of forming a one-piece frame for a cantilevered refrigerator shelf.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cantilevered shelves, i.e., a shelf that is suspended from only one edge, have been employed for some time in the art of refrigerators. A traditional cantilevered shelf generally includes a frame having one or more hooks that are inserted into slots formed in a support bracket to functionally mount the shelf in a refrigerated compartment. Such shelves generally include steel frames, which present certain challenges during a manufacturing process. Often times, the manufacturing process requires joining, through a welding process, individual pieces to form a shelf frame. Welding processes are generally costly, create structural weak points and produce a product having unsightly or uneven edges and seams that require additional finishing steps.
It is also known to construct shelving from a single sheet of bendable material, such as hot rolled steel. However, in a typical refrigerated appliance, the shelving is not formed entirely from steel but, at best, includes a steel frame to which is often times fitted a glass top. Thus, despite the existence of cantilevered shelves in the prior art, there still exists a need for a method of forming a shelf frame for a cantilevered shelf for use in refrigerators. More specifically, there exists a need for a method of forming a cantilevered refrigerator shelf frame by folding a single member into a three sided frame structure that is subsequently fitted with a shelf element.